Mary Sue
by Soviet Man
Summary: Chapter 4 and our kind of hero makes it to the Hellsing universe, will survive against a new type of enemy(WARNING: EXTREME MICKY TAKE)
1. I am Andrew Angelsword

'Mary Sue'

Chapter 1: I am Andrew Angelsword

_On a planet far, far away_

_In a time long, long ago,_

_Raged a battle between good and evil_

_And in the tradition of all story's,_

_Evil is winning._

_But anyway like all classics story's we also need a hero!_

_And yes, you guessed it,_

_The fate of the universe rests on his shoulders!_

_But where do we find our young hero?_

_And blah blah blah blah…_

_Oh man,_

_George Lucas is going to have a field day… _

"A hero always needs his sleep to regenerate and continue the ongoing fight against evil… BUT YOU ARE NOT A HERO YET SO GET THE HELL UP!!"

He jolts upright in bed to the sudden amount of noise being made.

"GET OUT OF BED AND GET YOUR LAZY ARSE IN GEAR ANDREW! YOU'VE OVERSLEPT **AGAIN!!**" shouts an angry voice from downstairs.

The boy gently rubs his eyes and glances at a clock on the other side of his room, before resuming to lie down again slowly falling asleep. Andrew jumps out of his skin and makes a double take at the timepiece when he realises that the clock is not saying 10 o'clock at night but 10 o'clock in the morning!

Andrew leaps out of bed in a panic, rushing around trying to get dressed quickly, to avoid further wrath of his already impatient Grandfather.

"Hurry up and get down here so that I can give you some unnecessarily gruelling chores to do!" shouted his grandfather, evermore irritated by Andrews slaking.

Andrew lets out a sigh of grief. He finally puts on a shirt and walks up to a mirror with a washbasin in the corner of his room. Turning on a tap Andrew fills the sink up to the brim with cold water before invigorating himself by means of a quick splash of water to his face.

**Queue over the top introduction**

Andrew glances up at the mirror running his fingers through his thick, spiky, sea blue hair. While wiping of the water from off his mug, Andrew longingly looks at himself, his golden eyes shining with a bright intensity like the treasures fashioned by the Incas and Aztecs of South American fate, his eyes highlighting his facial features, with a small button nose sitting among his smoothly crafted face, soft cheek bones settle finely under his soulful eyes. He turns away from the mirror and leaves the room to face the wrath of his Grandfather.

Dashing down stairs, grumbles from his Grandfather become more apparent. Andrew peers into the kitchen; he sees his Grandfather is stoking a fire in the centre of the room.

"It's about time. Now get to work you slaking oaf!" his Grandfather points to some farm tools in the corner.

Andrew shuffles to the corner and picks up the tools mumbling under his breath.

"And none of your back chat or I'll lay the smack down on ya!" shouting as Andrew leaves the room.

Andrew walks on talking to himself…

"If my parents were still alive everything would be so much better." he looks onwards to the rising sun, "But don't worry Mum and Dad I will strive to live on, I know I'll live on, because I am Andrew Angelsword!" he throws his hand in the air, in a classic anime style.

"AH! A SPIDER!" Andrew runs off screaming like a small schoolgirl.

The screen slowly fades out.

We're now in a small dark room. Not much can be seen, apart from a glowing computer screen in the corner with two adolescents huddled around. It's Sponge and Soviet Man.

"What the hell is this!?" shouts Sponge, "Why does he have a wash basin in his room? Why doesn't he need hair gel for his spiky hair? What's with the over the top explanation sequence?" the screen blacks out, "And his Grandfather saying '_I'll lay the smack down on ya_' that's one of five things a Grandfather wouldn't write down on a chalk board"

**BANG**

Everything returns to silence.

Chapter two preview… (Nursery rhyme music plays)

Adam: I'm Adam.

Andrew: Hey

Phil: And I'm Phil.

Andrew: Excuse me!

Both: Here with the weather report.

Adam: Next chapter Mary Sue will have a rain of blood

Phil: Hey you're not in this fic yet.

Adam: Well you're not a Dark Lord yet.

Andrew: Again with the silliness.

(Nursery rhyme music ends)


	2. The Dark Lord Phil

NOTE: FLAMERS WELCOME!

Author's notes: _The crazy old man is a crude self insert of my mate Tom. That's two self inserts down for this chapter two left. And for anyone who didn't know Phil is the popular author 'Sponge'._

**Chapter 2: The Dark Lord Phil**

Andrew had finished his chores and was now slowly trudging back to the farmhouse. He pondered what evil tasks his Grandfather had in store for him. Andrews trail of thought was soon brought to an abrupt end by an unusual old man on the side of the road gibbering and chattering away to himself.

"Are you alright sir?" asked the bemused Andrew.

"What? When? Who? Oh, Yes, yes fine? Woo Naany!" replied the crazy old man, in a suitably insane fashion.

"Oh, ok then." Andrew begins to walk back home.

"Wait Angelsword."

Andrew stops dead in his tracks, turning to look at the crazy old man.

"H-h-how did you know my surname." he stuttered.

"It's written on your pitch fork," points out the crazy old man.

"Oh" looking at his pitchfork.

"There's more to your surname than you think young Andrew," he continues.

"Andrew's not written on my pitchfork…"

"For you see, your name goes back centuries to a time when peace sheltered the whole world. A time of laughter, enjoyment and freedom, but one day a dark force appeared with the want to destroy all the good in the world!"

"Wow, that's some pure twenty four carrot cheese you're spewing up there." interrupts Andrew.

"Shut up! Ya little heathen!" snaps back the crazy old man "I'm trying to be dramatic." he stops to think.

"Can you hurry up I've got tea in ten minutes." says a rather impatient Andrew

"Don't rush me!" shouts the crazy old man "Ohhh! You made me lose my place! Anyway what I'm trying to say is that your part of an ancient prophecy to save the world!" he continues to explain, even more frustrated with Andrew's attitude.

"Is that it? I thought you were going to tell me something important." Andrew answers in surly tone.

The crazy old man looks like he is about to flip his lid and attack Andrew, when a huge explosion is heard from the direction of the village. Both turn to face the noise.

"The village!" Howls Andrew. He quickly dashes off in the direction of the settlement.

"That's it Angelsword, run, run for your life! MWA HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA HA!" The old man's insane laughter soon becomes coughs and splutters as he struggles to breathe. "I've got to stop doing that."

Andrew runs as quickly as possible to his village. He soon reaches it, to be greeted by masses of demonic beasts. Running around, tearing down houses, and slaughtering anyone they can get their hands on.

Andrew tightly clenches his pitchfork, outraged with what he is seeing and runs straight into battle, stabbing one of the demonic beasts right in the back, extracting a satisfying blood curdling scream as it collapses to the floor. Andrew swiftly turns around proceeding to spear another demon. Blood splatters everywhere, and the monster crumples to the ground with a minimum of effort. After quickly disposing of that fiend, Andrew finds himself easily cutting his way through the pack of inhumane creatures. Blood now covered his pitchfork and shirt, and pure rage pumped through his veins. He gasped for breath, surrounded by the bloody corpses of the atrocious brutes.

Suddenly almost out of nowhere appeared a strange dark figure standing in front of him, an aura of power surrounding him. The blackness of his gothic cloths was only matched by the blackness in his heart. The wind blew, pushing the wistful august brown hair aside revealing his soulful auburn brown eyes (that high-lightened a deep sense of inner hatred).

He clutched a large staff almost the length of his own body.

"Who are you?" shouted Angelsword.

"My name dear boy, is Phil! **Lord of Insufficient Light!**" he answers in extreme self-belief.

"What! That name sucks!" replies Andrew with his usual cocky manner.

"**Screw you!" **Phil aims his staff at Andrew and conjures three demonic beasts. "Ha! Once I have destroyed you, this village will be brought to the ground and I can become a **full** Dark Lord! AHAHAHA!"

With his dark magic and demonic minions, Phil continues to destroy the rest of the village, while Andrew tries to face off the three demonic beasts. But up on a nearby hill an even stranger figure stands alone, watching the ongoing slaughter. We can only see the silhouette of this tall dark outsider.

"Those lesser minions of Phil might be effortless kills, but I promise that I will not be so easy!" He quietly mutters away to himself, in a typical moody badass style.

Andrew easily disposes of Phil's beasts, but it is too late. The village has been burnt to the ground.

"AHA HA HA HA!" he laughs, manically. "At last I have done it! I am now a full dark Lord!" (_Final Fantasy victory music plays.)_

A small black hole appears in the rift of time and hands over certificate of some kind.

CONGRATULATIONS!

You are now a fully qualified Dark Lord.

You may now plunder with pride!

ATP +5

DEF +4

HP +7

IQ +1

'**This is not a certificate and is non refundable if lost, burnt or consumed'**

"What! IQ plus one that sucks!" exclaimed Phil in a disgusted fashion. "Well no matter, with this place destroyed the Emperor can initiate the final phases of the plan and destroy the world! MWAHA HA HA!

"Do you have to do that every time you reveal an evil plan?" asks Andrew

"Yes, yes I do"

A small minion walks up to Phil congratulate him.

"Hey Phil congratulations on becoming a Full Dark Lord."

"**Screw you!" **Phil disposes of the nuisance by the means of two laser beams from his eyes.

"Now to deal with you pest!" The newly crowned Dark Lord fires a blast of energy at Andrew with his staff, instantly knocking him out. Phil opens up a portal, quickly diving in returning to the dark realms from which he came.

Our young hero lies wounded on the floor still unconscious. Can anyone save him?

The screen slowly fades out.

We're back with Sponge and Soviet Man, except they're slightly different. Soviet Man is sat down like a slob in a wheelchair, while Sponge is crouched down beside him holding some pieces of paper, Sponge also seems to have a slight lisp.

"Now are sure you want to upload this on fan fiction." queries Sponge.

"Yeah" answers Soviet Man in very blunt but very sure way.

"Well I don't know, this main character is a lot like a Mary Sue. You know what you said about them. You said they're a stain on fan fic writers everywhere and spoil the very essence of plots in good story."

"Yeah I know" he answers again in the same blunt way

"You're positive, cause once I've put it on I can't take it off"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

A few moments later after uploading…

"I don't like it, it's a Mary Sue"

Sponge sighs and tries to stop himself from having a break down.

Chapter 3 preview…

(Creepy nursery rhyme music plays)

(Andrew begins talking)

"Next time on Mary Sue"

(Adam buts in)

"I'll trade you these two pieces of tissue paper for a preview"

"That's not much tissue paper"

"That's not much of a preview"

(Creepy nursery rhyme music ends)


	3. The Quest Begins

NOTE: FLAMERS WELCOME!

_(Go on, I dare you! What are you, chickens-Phil)_

_(Phil are you provoking the readers again? –Adam)_

_(I'm not not provoking them –Phil)_

Author's notes: _This chapter's self insert is more commonly known on as Beloved Fool, but for the purposes of the story she will be called by her real name Hel. Only one self-insert left! And he will be the greatest of them all - except for Andrew Angelsword of course._

**Chapter 3: The Quest Begins **

Our young hero lies unconscious on a bed in the middle of a strange room. It's in the style of an old Chinese temple, with large dragon-like statues positioned in various corners of the room. A large brick wall sits to the left of Angelsword; a small rock pond nestles at the bottom. Bamboo sticks make an interesting pattern towards it, carrying water before landing in the pebbly pool, producing a rather soothing sound. A wind chime dangles above Andrews's head, swaying slightly, generating a quiet ringing noise.

Time passes and before long five elven figures walk into the room from a door in the corner. They surround the table that Andrew lies on. One of the elves looks a lot like Jackie Chan, but with some rubbish plastic pointy ears on him, that you would usually find at a car boot sale for about fifty pence. One of the lesser elves begins to speak.

"Are you sure he's the One?"

"Of course he is, the plot would be screwed if he wasn't," replied the Elven Jackie Chan.

"What do we do now?" asked another elf.

"I suppose we'd better wake him," commented one more.

"Angelsword… Angelsword."

Elven Jackie Chan looks round at his companions for suggestions, but all of them shrug their shoulders with nothing to offer. Jackie takes a deep breath.

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" shouts Elven Jackie Chan.

"Wahh!" Andrew bolts upright.

"Ah Andrew, your finally awake."

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" Andrew looks around, and at all the elves staring at him.

"I am the Elven Jackie Chan, and you are in the ancient temple of 'Ding Dang Do'. We are the holders of an ancient prophecy, where a young boy is believed to hold the key, to save us all! Etc, etc."

"What! Are you telling me that Crazy Old Man back in chapter two was actually telling me the truth, and wasn't high of sucking too many sherbet lollies!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Yes, that is all true. Oh and also your half elf too" continues Jackie Chan.

"When did that happen?" he persists to query.

"Don't know really, just an afterthought of the author. I guess."

Before Andrew could ask any more questions a small voice interrupted, two separated away revealing a small feminine figure. Her long shadowy brown hair flowed gently, allowing to show off her elegant and petite face highlighted with large soulful water-filled anime style eyes.

"Help us Andrew Angelsword, you're our only hope." saying quietly I have believed in a prophecy where a young boy would save us all for many years, and if you refuse us, I don't know what the author will do"

Hel looks into Andrew's eyes, trying to get the support of the teenager.

"What happened to the village?" asked Andrew politely

"It was completely destroyed. The Dark Lord Phil killed everyone"

"Even my Grandfather?"

"Yes I'm afraid so…" being very mournful, so not to hurt Angelsword's feelings

"YES!" everyone looks at Andrew baffled and slightly disgusted "Oh… I mean that's such a shame."

"Will you help save the world Andrew?" Hel pushes him for an answer

Angelsword looks around at the elves around him, all of them with the same look on their faces, Andrew let out a deep sigh and finally relents to their badgering.

"Ok… I'll do it."

"Andrew you've taken the first step to the greatest adventure in your life." The Elven Jackie Chan stops to think for a second, "Oh I did not just go there!"

All the elves cheer, throw their fists in the air in anime style, the screen slowly fades out.

Elven Jackie Chan, Hel and Andrew are all in a modern looking sterile warehouse; Angelsword sits on a sleigh that has a lot of electrical pylons and wires buzzing away behind him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" queries Andrew

"Of course it is" replies Jackie

"So what is this again?"

"It's a time-machine, we have been working on this technology for decades. The prophecy said we would finish this time machine when the chosen one appeared." explains Jackie

"What about training, how do I use this thing?" the machine begins to shake violently and makes a lot of noise.

"Don't worry, I left you a book to read. I wrote down intensive training instructions in it." Andrew looks to his left and sees a book with the Elven Jackie Chan's face on it with 'Elven Jackie Chan's Guide To Highly Intensive Training' written above, "You won't need to worry about the co-ordinates, they're pre programmed, so you don't have to decide which dimension you go to." shouts Jackie, trying to beat the noise being made by the Time Machine.

"What! A Time Machine that travel's through dimensions? That s…" Andrew's sentence is cut short, as a blinding flash of light aluminates the room before disappearing.

"So when will our eyesight come back?" asks Hel

"Couple of days or so" replies Jackie

A new background beholds us, a dark misty graveyard lies silently, only disturbed by the cries of night animals. A full moon highlights the shadows of the gravestones. Suddenly sparking is seen from the floor and another bright flash lights up the graveyard. Angelsword sits shocked in the Time Machine, his hair still sparking with electricity.

"Wow, that was a rough ride" he looks around a bit, slightly spooked out by the new surroundings. "Where am I?" Andrew glances at a computer screen in the cockpit area

**Hellsing Dimension **

**Year: 2005 **

**Mission: Retrieve Excalibur**

**(Get the gal)**

_Have a nice day!_

"Well this is weird" says Andrew

The screen fades out on our somewhat freaked out hero.

-

Today Soviet Man and Sponge are not going to do anything this chapter, as they are on strike due to poor pay. But I'll soon sort that out. (_Loads shotgun_) See you next chapter!

Chapter 4 preview.

"I'm Adam"

"And I'm Phil"

"We're here with another preview"

"Didn't we do this style before Adam?"

"Next chapter I, Adam will make my debut"

"Yeah, but nobody cares"

"Well you're on fire"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

_(Brings out cigarette lighter)_


	4. Vampire Hunter

NOTE: FLAMERS WELCOME!

Authors note: _Ah, at last. We finally reach our first crossover, and so I give you the Hellsing version of my story! Also I offer you the greatest fan character ever as he makes his debut. So sit back, get a cup of tea, and enjoy my fourth chapter in this off the wall tale._

**Chapter 4: Vampire Hunter  
The Hellsing Saga **

Inside a crypt, on a moonlit night, only a mad man would be seen hanging round in the graveyard of the undead. The dim light of the torches hanging from off the walls offers no calm to any passers by, but one man still striding onwards despite fear, despite imminent doom. Brushing his way through cobwebs, the grit crunching under his feet. He stops under a burning torch scanning the rest of the seemingly desolate crypt.

We finally get the full view of our new stupid, urm I mean brave warrior, yeah that'll stick. His long flowing Golden Blonde hair blew with the mild breeze passing through the crypts passages, before it settles elegantly on his shoulders. His eyes a graceful sky blue, sitting neatly amongst his smooth cheekbones and perfectly formed nose.

He cracked open a large twelve gauge Shotgun, gently resting it in his arm before fumbling around in the large classic Spitfire jacket. The collar was neatly turned up, to make himself feel cool. He's insecure like that. Eventually he got what he was looking for, he took the shells from his pocket and softly slid them in. With a quick lash of his arm, the Shotgun slammed shut with ease. Our new character walks onwards into the dark of the crypt, prepared for the fight for his life.

Now outside, our perspective changes to the ever ready Andrew Angelsword who now wields a large sword courtesy of the 'Elven Jackie Chan mutilation company'. Andrew cautiously peeks round the entrance to crypt.

"I have to go in here?" says Andrew jittering slightly.

"Don't worry little Andrew you can't die, you're the main character" echoes the disembodied voice of the Author reassuringly.

"Oh that's ok then" sighs Andrew.

"Well maybe not until later Chapters" murmurs the Author.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing… Just kick some arse Andrew"

Back inside the crypt, the latest edition to the story, still ambles on further to the belly of the beast. Stopping alertly, he looked around again for the fiends he was hunting. A torch blew itself out behind him; he quickly looks over his shoulder, to see nothing but the glowing embers of the dying torch.

"It's quiet down here, too quiet" he whispers to himself in a stern British accent.

Proceeding on with even more caution, the crunching of grit under his feet becoming louder. He began to sweat slightly, but inside he knew he had to keep his cool. Walking further down the tunnel whispers of the damned could be heard, but it all stopped when the explorer came to doorway leading to a large room. It was the heart of the crypt. The lighting was slightly better than rest of the tunnels and passageways, a musky dry smell hung in the room. At the centre of seeming hall of hell was a small sandstone well, with writing carved into it. The man walks up to it and gently brushed away the dust to read the message.

'Death come on swift wings to whom ever enters this crypt' 

"That' just a bad rip o…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the adventurer flew to the floor with super fast strike from some being now standing in the corner of the room. Masses of ghouls appear from the shadows on the wall. The individual got up pointing his shotgun towards the head vampire.

"You shouldn't have come here human!" shouts the freakishly large and well-dressed Vampire.

You may have struck me down first but I assure you, that I will be the only "one leaving this crypt!" the explorer shouts back.

"I was going to make you one of my ghouls, but I think I'll have more fun watching my servants rip you apart" says the vampire cackling away.

"Cock it!" the young man grips his shotgun before letting out a loud scream.

"Kill him!"

He fires his shotgun into the mass of ghouls, three went flying backwards vaporising into dust as they hit floor. He fired again with his second shell, a perfect aim on one of the ghouls head, it exploded off leaving only its spinal cord flailing around before the ghoul turned into ash. The explorer effortlessly flicks open his twelve gauge and reloaded with two more cartridges, he flicks his arm again snapping the gun shut. Taking aim quickly two more ghouls fell to the floor becoming nothing more than ash.

Elsewhere in the crypt, Andrew crept through the passageways, with the super stealth move that he had read from Elven Jackie Chan's book. Angelsword jumps at the sound of shotgun blasts, he hurries onwards into the crypt to see what the cause of the ruckus was.

Piles of ashes scatter the room, while the explorer disposes the last of the ghouls, by pushing the bunt of his shotgun into the chest of one but lining another one behind. Without hesitation the trigger is pulled. The centre torsos are completely blasted away, both of them collapse and disintegrate.

"What! That shouldn't have happened! You're supposed to die!" shouts the head Vampire, angered by the explorer's ability to avoid death.

"I hope you burn in the deepest pits of hell!" says the explorer calmly, raising his shotgun.

"Do you think that pea shooter can harm me?" chuckles the vampire.

The vampire crouches back unusually, making the explorer drop his guard slightly, suddenly the vampire flies towards the mortal punching him and blasting backwards into the wall.

"Pitiful human, so fragile" he looks at his prey breathless from the knock.

The vampire leant down to bite the poor mortal's neck and turn him into the undead slave of his army.

"Stop right there, Vampire scum!" shouts Andrew standing in the doorway, brandishing his sword.

"Ah, you've made it here at last. I've been waiting nearly a Millennium for this" the vampire got to his feet, and smiles at Andrew.

"What are you talking about?" asks Angelsword.

Both of them poise for action, and leap at each other. They glance past just like in popular manga. The two duellists land gracefully, seconds pass in silence. But the outcome is obvious as the Vampires head slowly slides off his shoulders, with the body collapsing soon after. Andrew smiles, and walks over to the wounded explorer.

"Are you okay?" asks Andrew

"I'll survive" he raises a smile before coughing up some blood.

"What's your name explorer?"

"My name is Adam, Adam Lait, Vampire Hunter," he answers, still on the verge of dying.

"Let's get you out of here and carry on, this chapter's dragging on" mentions Andrew.

Andrew drags a limping Adam out of the crypt. Behind them the slain vampire begins to melt mysteriously, while the heroes make a valiant escape.

Back outside, Andrew continues to drag Adam outside. The cold air hit them sharply as the wind picked up pace.

"Let me go I'll be fine now" Adam pushes himself away from Andrew, and tries to find his footing.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" asks Andrew rather timidly.

"Yes I'll be fine" Adam stops again to regain his breath, before continuing the conversation with Andrew. "I must do one thing before I can leave your presence"

What's that?" enquires Andrew.

"For saving my life, I owe you mine. So please except it, that I shan't leave your side in battle until my debt has been repaid to you" Adam made a slight curtsy in the direction of Andrew.

"Well, err, thank you. I think?" replies Andrew surprised by the unusual amount of good will towards him.

Wind picks up its pace again, rustling the trees more violently. The clouds clear revealing the might of a full moon. Two Dark blood red circles appear in the blackness of the night. They could only fit one person in particular. The figure gracefully strolls into the moonlight revealing himself to our two heroes.

"A perfect night for Vampires, no?" chuckles the all too familiar outline of Alucard.

With all the energy Adam had left over, he flung his shotgun aiming it at Alucard.

Alucard could only laugh at Adams attempt of trying to be serious.

"Shooting me with that toy would be unadvisable" he bellows. "I have watched your vampire killing prowess from inside the crypt, and I admit, it has impressed me. I know someone who could skills like yours"

"A vampire that wants us, to help him kill vampires. That makes no sense!" shouts Andrew feeling his head explode internally from all the plot holes coming out.

"Shut up and come with me otherwise the authors fucked for ideas!" yells Alucard.

"Well we better had, I don't want to be around for one chapter. Anyway if the author doesn't update soon this story will end up on page one hundred of Fan Fiction Crossovers! Rotting and going stagnant" Adam becomes stressed out with worry.

"Well that had happened before the author had started writing"

"If you wish for the story to continue follow me" continues Alucard ignoring both Andrews and Adams rants. "Follow me to my master"

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**ANDREW ANGELSWORD HAS MADE A FULL APOLOGY TO SOVIET MAN AND MIGHT RETURN NEXT CHAPTER.**

**-**

This week Soviet Man and the Street Preaching Maniac are currently held up in a warehouse, hiding from the Hellsing organisation after certain… fics.

"Oh crap, what the hell are we going to do?" yells Soviet Man.

"Don't worry I've got the perfect plan" says Street Preaching Maniac rubbing his hands together.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who is it?" mummers Street Preaching Maniac.

"Hellsing" says Alucard, in a board fashion.

"Come in… and take a look at this!" Street Preaching Maniac shoves a large silver cross in Alucards face.

"Oh please…" Alucard slowly raises his hand gently flicks Street Preaching Maniac in the face, sending the hapless author flying into the wall, killing him instantly.

Alucard pulls out his Jackal and points it at Soviet Man.

"Any last words, author" smiles Alucard.

"You remind me of Captain Scarlet"

Alucard loads his gun.

"Crap"

**BANG!**

_Concept for previous sketch by Street Preaching Maniac._

Chapter 5 preview.

_(Seras begins to speak)_

"Next chapter on Mary Sue…"

_(Andrew buts in)_

"Want to go to the church?"

"What?"

"The Library?"

"What are talking about?"

"You'll find buried treasure!"

"How dare you talk like that to me!"

"Such a difficult girl, eh Adam?"


End file.
